<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heavy in Your Arms by PeaceBlessingsPeyton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385184">Heavy in Your Arms</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceBlessingsPeyton/pseuds/PeaceBlessingsPeyton'>PeaceBlessingsPeyton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Romance, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strangers to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:07:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,550</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26385184</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeaceBlessingsPeyton/pseuds/PeaceBlessingsPeyton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*On Temporary Hiatus*</p><p>Betty is the newest member of the Northside Ghoulies and even though she ran the gauntlet like everyone else, her fellow gang members still question where her allegiances lie. To shut them up, she agrees to do one more challenge to prove her loyalty once and for all. Her task? Simple. Go into the Whyte Wyrm owned by the Southside Serpents, order a drink and tip the bartender generously. Her plan is to order a drink and get out, but what happens when she attracts the attention of the notorious Serpent leader Jughead Jones? What’s more, what happens when she finds out that he’s her soulmate?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>152</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. This City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Title Inspired by: Heavy in Your Arms by Florence and the Machine</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>A blur of dark green whizzed by as Betty Cooper raced down the gravel road to the Ghoulie’s bar on the Northside of town on her jet black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R. She’d taken this route so many times before, each bend and bump in the road was muscle memory to her now. Peeling into the lot behind the bar, she tugged off her helmet, her golden waves falling over her shoulder. Betty hated her long hair, it always got in the way, but her mother loved it on her and insisted she kept it. For longer than she could remember, she promised herself that once she turned eighteen, she’d move far away from this forsaken town and cut her hair. New life, new do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>But her eighteenth birthday passed four months ago and just like her hair, her life remained the same.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>It could be worse.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She reminded herself as she dismounted the bike and walked toward the wrought-iron stairs that led to the apartments above the bar where she and her mother lived. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Entering the apartment, she locked the deadbolt and tossed her keys on the counter before pulling her gloves off. When she did, she eyed the small red band around the pinky finger on her left hand. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since Betty was born with her soulmate mark, she never really paid attention to it, or she tried not to anyway. She knew it was significant in the way that there was someone out there in the big wide world with a mark identical to her own, but she didn’t obsess over like other girls her age. It was just something that was there - like the freckles on her cheek or the moles on her back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The truth was, Betty didn’t believe in the fairy tale surrounding soulmates and their bond like other people did. If it were up to her, she’d burn the soul mark right off her skin and never bat an eyelash. There was too much pressure surrounding soulmates and she knew first hand that just because someone was your soulmate, didn’t mean they were a good person. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother and father were the perfect example of that. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All the memories Betty had of the first ten years of her life were picturesque. She had the perfect house, the perfect parents, she even had the cutest orange tabby kitten. Even now, she remembered the good times, the delicious dinners around the dining room table, family game night in front of the fireplace and all the stories her father told her at bed time. Stories that involved a princess and a white knight who slayed the dragon to free the princess from her prison in the sky. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She remembered loving her father. She remembered his kindness and his fondness for her, the only kind a doting father could have. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What she doesn’t remember is the evil and the darkness that followed. She doesn’t remember her father trying to murder her and her mother and she definitely doesn’t remember her father being shot at and escaping into the night - never to be seen again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Those were things that were told to her, things she was told that she must’ve repressed from the trauma. Gaps that were filled like mismatched puzzle pieces forced together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After her father’s escape, her mother sought refuge on the Southside of town, but because of an old betrayal, the Serpents wouldn’t take her mother back, despite the danger she and Betty were in. Which led Betty’s mother to go to the Northside of town to join the Ghoulies, a gang that was run by her Aunt, Penny Peabody. All in the name of protection. Even now, it was hard for Betty to wrap her mind around all the details of her past. She also couldn’t understand how the universe could be so cruel and she often wondered what her mother did in a past life to deserve a serial killer for a soulmate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, she took off her black combat boots and walked to her bedroom dropping her backpack by her desk before flopping down on her bed. Staring up on her ceiling, she imagined - just for a moment  - that this wasn’t her life. That she wasn’t a Ghoulie, that she wasn’t about to graduate high school and forever be stuck with barely any options. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She imagined being happy instead of faking it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This was another reason she didn’t have any interest in finding her soulmate because who could love someone like her? A girl who was so unhappy, a girl who was damaged, a girl who shared the same genetics with a serial killer… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then, she heard her mother’s key in the door breaking her out of her reverie. Betty listened as her mother dropped her keys next to Betty’s on the counter and counted the footsteps she took before there was a soft knock on her bedroom door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hi sweetheart,” Her mother said, entering the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey Mom, what’s up?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother sighed as she took a seat on the edge of the bed. “We need to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know that look, what’s wrong?” Betty asked, shooting up to a seated position. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I was talking to your Aunt Penny today and apparently there’s been talk amongst the ranks…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk about what?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“About your loyalty to the Ghoulies…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty rolled her eyes. “Why? I ran the gauntlet the day before my eighteenth birthday just like everyone else.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That may be true, but people haven’t forgotten how long you put your initiation off and you’re still distancing yourself.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have a job Mom, it’s called high school? Seriously, if I put any more on my plate I’m going to fail out and then all my hopes of going to college are going to be non-existent.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe that’s part of the problem,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty’s jaw dropped. “You mean to tell me that when I was born and the nurse handed me back to you swaddled in my pink blanket Nana Cooper knit me, all you hoped for my future was that I’d become a model gang member? I call bullshit.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother sighed. “No. Of course not, but I also didn’t know the man standing next to me was a serial killer.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty flinched. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know you have never been a fan of this life,” her mother continued. “But your Aunt Penny provides us protection and if we didn’t have it, we would’ve been on the run for the rest of our lives. At least by the two of us being in the Ghoulies, you got to grow up in one place, stay in the same school system, make friends and you got to do all of that safely.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty closed her eyes in an attempt to reign in her building frustration. It made her feel like an animal pacing along the edge of its cage. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Once she felt calmer, she said, “I know that, I do, and it’s not that I’m not grateful but do I have to give up my dreams as penance?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mother stared at her for a long time before answering. “Just, do me a favor and go downstairs and see your Aunt Penny and see what you can do to sort this mess out.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty opened her mouth to protest, but her mother immediately cut her off. “For me Elizabeth, please.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took everything within her, to not say what she really wanted to - that she’d rather risk it all, risk being caught by her father, </span>
  <em>
    <span>risk her life</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to leave Riverdale and never come back. But what would that mean for her mother’s safety? If she kept going down the path of denial with the Ghoulies, would her Aunt Penny continue to keep her mother safe? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure, Mom,” she acquiesced, “I’ll go talk to her,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Betty descended the stairs at the end of the hallway that led into the bar. Scanning the dimly lit room, she didn’t see her Aunt anywhere and cut left at the bottom of the first landing to go down a small hallway that led to Penny’s office. Her Aunt Penny wasn’t really her aunt - not biologically anyway. It’s just what she grew up calling her. Penny and her mother had been best friends in high school, only going their separate ways when her mother joined the Southside Serpents and Penny joined the Ghoulies on the Northside. However, after everything that went down with her father, Penny was the only one willing to take the two of them in. It wasn’t that Betty wasn’t grateful for Penny’s protection but she was only recently realizing that her protection came at a cost - a big one. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raising her fist, she rapped her knuckles on the steel door three times. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” Penny called from inside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty opened the door. “Hey Aunt Penny, Mom said you wanted to see me?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, take a seat,” Penny said, motioning to the desk in front of her door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny’s office was small, the walls lined with posters of the Ghoulies emblem and pictures of various gang members including Penny and her mom when they were Betty’s age. The walls beneath the posters was a sickly faded yellow that was peeling and cracked, only emphasized by the glow of the desk lamp in the windowless room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How come you never come see me anymore?” Penny asked, as soon as Betty shut the door and sat down, a teasing lilt to her voice. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She shrugged. “I’ve been busy with school, trying to keep my grades up so I can get into a decent school with a scholarship.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I understand,” Penny said, pausing for a moment as she steepled her hands in front of her. “And I have always been supportive of your goals Betty but people have been... talking.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So I’ve heard,” she replied, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, other Ghoulies have been noticing your presence or lack thereof I should say. You have to earn your keep around here you know.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Didn’t I ‘earn my keep’ when I ran the gauntlet and got my jacket?” Betty challenged, narrowing her eyes at her Aunt. “I didn’t exactly see a ‘mandatory responsibilities’ clause in the fine print.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Penny chuckled, leaning back in her chair. “You always were a spit fire. Listen Betty, to be honest with you, I don’t really care that you’ve been focusing more on your studies and less on the responsibilities that come with that jacket you’re wearing…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But?” Betty prompted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But, part of being a member of this gang is consistently proving your loyalty and if you’re not helping out like the others, how are they supposed to trust you? When push comes to shove, people need to know that you can be trusted and more importantly, you need to know that you can trust them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I can be trusted! I’ve never done anything to say otherwise.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“True, but you’ve never done anything since the gauntlet to show your loyalty either. If people start to think that you’re not as loyal as they are to you, do you think they’ll continue to protect you? Do you think they’ll continue to protect your mother?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty stilled in her chair. “What does my mother have to do with anything? Last time I checked, she’s done everything that you’ve asked.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She has, but she’s also been sticking up for you and keeping others away from you who’d like to speak their mind. Do you really want to continue to put that extra stress on her and risk her protection?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty’s shoulders sank, she hadn’t realized how much her mother was doing for her behind the scenes. “No, of course not,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Good! That settles it then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What do I have to do?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Just then there was a knock at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve actually left the decision up to the others,” Penny said as she got up to open the door to her office. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty held her breath, momentarily worried about who was on the other side of the door until she saw her two best friends, Chai and Veronica, standing in the doorway. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You wanted to see us boss?” Chai asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, Betty’s been brought up to speed and I’d like you two to make sure she does whatever the others have decided.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t worry, B,” Veronica said. “Malachai and I will make sure everyone shuts up after tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chai snorted. “If she survives.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Betty asked, her brows drawing together in concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s just teasing B, come on,” Veronica said, holding her hand out to her. “We’ll explain everything on the way.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Driving in Chai’s 1940 candy apple red Ford Tudor Street Rod with Veronica definitely gave Betty a sense of nostalgia. She remembered all the odd jobs Chai had done, starting when he was fourteen leading up to his sixteenth birthday when he went to the old junkyard to buy it with the money he’d saved. They had a lot of fond memories in his uncle’s garage, covered in grease as they restored the car and put a new engine in it while Veronica sat on the workbench and complained about how bored she was. This put a smile on her face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you thinking about?” Chai asked, smirking at her through the rear view mirror. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just how much time we spent on this car that one summer and how much Veronica complained.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh,” Veronica scoffed. “I did not! I just don’t know anything about cars. It was like you two were speaking a different language.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both Betty and Chai laughed, shaking their heads. Veronica was definitely the odd one out when it came to the gang, no one really believed her when she said she was a Ghoulie, but she’d grown up around them since both her parents were in the mafia and worked with Penny regularly. Chai was the only one out of the three of them that had been “born” into the Ghoulies. His father had been in the Ghoulies and his father before him, it was Martinez tradition. The three of them had met when they were all ten years old and had been inseparable ever since. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So be real with me you guys,” Betty began, as she leaned forward so her head was between the driver and passenger seat. “What have people been saying?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica and Chai exchanged a look before Chai answered. “Well, since you waited until the last possible minute to run the gauntlet, people aren’t really satisfied about knowing where your loyalties lie. Plus, you’ve basically been MIA since then.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, before the gauntlet the three of us would always be at the bar or going to hang out with the other members our age and ever since you were jacketed… it just seems… it just seems like…” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Like being a Ghoulie is the last thing I want?” Betty supplied. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica slumped back against her seat. “Well, yeah,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty sighed, leaning back in her seat and staring out the window. There was a time when being a Ghoulie, an official one anyway, was all she could think about. From when she was young, every time she thought about getting initiated into the gang, there was always the unspoken hope that she that the void that had been in her heart for as long she could remember would finally be filled. Except, as soon as she saw her friends start to get initiated, Betty became more and more convinced that joining the Ghoulies wouldn’t fill the void at all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Talk to us B,” Chai prompted gently. “What’s going on in that pretty blonde head of yours?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Trapping her lower lip between her teeth, she hesitated. She’d never kept anything from her two best friends, even her deepest darkest fears of not being good enough for her soulmate. They knew everything about her inside and out, just like she knew everything about them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She sighed heavily, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to keep anything from them now. “Have you ever thought about leaving Riverdale?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chai’s eyebrows shot up. “Like to go on vacation?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be so stupid,” Veronica scoffed, swatting him in the arm. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ow! I’m not! It was a valid question,” he protested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica rolled her eyes. “She means permanently, moron,” she said, before turning in her seat to look at Betty. “Right, B?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty nodded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chai inhaled deeply, forcing his exhale out so his cheeks puffed. “I mean, yeah, any time I’ve been pissed at my dad or something with the gang, I’ve thought about running away. Leaving everything and everyone behind. Start fresh.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You never told us that,” Betty said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her friend shrugged. “I don’t know, it’s like when the voices in my head telling me that I’m not good enough get too loud, I wonder if there’s something more for me outside of this town. Like my soulmate for example, what if we never find each other because I decided to stay here? Soulmates meet by chance, it’s not like we have magnets between us that pull us together.” The three of them were silent for a moment. “Besides, you two would whoop my ass if I ran away without telling you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Veronica and Betty laughed making Chai chuckle along with them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Damn, straight we would.” Veronica said, smirking at him. “Listen B, the way you are feeling is normal. We’ve all thought about a life outside of Riverdale, outside of the Ghoulies. I mean, even I won’t be here forever, my dad would just about keel over if I didn’t agree to go to Harvard in the fall. But I always thought I’d come back and settle down here.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh my god,” Chai chimed in. “Remember when we were like eleven and you and Betty drew up that plan of what our houses would look like when we were older?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty gasped, smiling. “Yes! Remember you demanded your house being colored completely black?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But someone wouldn’t let me!” Chai said, pointedly looking at Veronica.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I let you color the shutters and the doors black.” Veronica said, crossing her arms in a huff. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty laughed again, cherishing the warmth the memories of her childhood brought to her chest. Despite how she felt about her life, becoming best friends with Chai and Veronica was definitely one of the best things to ever happen to her. The three of them were so close, like siblings, or as close as Betty thought siblings would be since she didn’t have one herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chai turned a corner and pulled over on the side of the road.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The sound of the gear-shift going into park made all her childhood reminiscing evaporate from her mind as she was reminded why they were in Chai’s car in the first place. Looking out the window, she realized they were parked in front of Veronica’s apartment building - the Pembrooke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What are we doing here?” she asked, her heart racing in her chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ll see,” Veronica answered, as she and Chai got out of the car. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I have to do what?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty’s mind was reeling, leaving her spot on the couch to pace around the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chai sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I told you she was going to freak out,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course I’m freaking out! This is a suicide mission!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It really isn’t B, the plan is seamless and I’ll be with you the whole time.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Betty asked her friends what she was going to need to do to prove her loyalty, the last thing she expected to hear was that they wanted her to invade Serpent territory. But it was more than just stepping a toe on to their turf or tagging one of their buildings. Much more. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Her mission was to go into the Whyte Wyrm, order a drink at the bar and leave a generous tip. Under the tip, she’d leave one of the Ghoulie calling cards, a worn playing card with the Ghoulie insignia drawn over it, so the Serpents would quickly realize that one of them had been there. Veronica would go in with her as back up and Chai would stay hidden down the road in his car and wait for a text from Veronica that they were on their way out. Once Betty placed the tip on the bar, she and Veronica would sneak out the back and meet Chai outside. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Worrying her lower lip, Betty wondered how much time they’d have once the bartender realized what was going on and got word to F.P. Jones, the leader of the Serpents. Her stomach clenched, leaving the calling card didn’t make any sense to her. Why would Penny want the extra trouble? She must’ve known that the Serpents were going to want to pay her a visit once they found out one of them had trespassed on the Southside of the town. Wouldn’t it be easier for her to take something from them as proof? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I have to do this tonight?” She asked. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, yeah, it’s Friday night, typically Friday nights are when the Wyrm’s more crowded.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Right,” she said, letting out a shaky exhale. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You can do this, B. We used to break into places all the time for Penny as kids.” Veronica said, trying to reassure her. “This will be a piece of cake.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s right,” Chai added, “You can break in anywhere blindfolded and with your hands tied behind your back. This will be easy. In and out like Veronica said and then everyone will shut up about your loyalty to the gang. Let’s just get the night over with and end all this bullshit once and for all.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty nodded, but she wasn’t really listening anymore. There was something about this whole situation that wasn’t making sense to her. Like why the gang was questioning her loyalty in the first place. It was true, she had been more withdrawn lately but she wasn’t the only one. There were other members that had been absent more often than not, so why was she being singled out? And why were her mother, Veronica and Chai going along with it? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on,” Veronica said, clapping her hands together in excitement. “Let’s go get ready.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Following Veronica into her bedroom, Betty continued to gnaw on her lower lip, turning the events of the day over and over again in her mind, trying to make a connection. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she shook her doubts from her mind. Whether or not her hunch was correct, she had to do this and she had to get her head in the game in order to pull it off flawlessly. After all, it wasn’t just her walking into the Serpents den alone, Veronica was going to be with her and they had to get out together. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Despite her mental pep talk, Betty couldn’t shake the feeling that she was in a pawn in a chess match about to be sacrificed by her Queen. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Iris</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to those of you who have left comments and kudos, and to those of you who have bookmarked and subscribed to this fic! It means more than you know 💕</p>
<p>Also, a special thank you to Cyd (smugheadjonesthethird) for betaing this chapter for me! 💕 </p>
<p>Chapter Title Inspired by: Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jughead Jones sat at his desk in the office located above the Whyte Wyrm. It was mostly dark  minus the glow of his laptop and a desk lamp that was lit in the corner. He was busy working on the next chapter for his latest novel in a futile attempt to meet the impossible deadline that his editor had set for him. The chapter was nearly finished, but he was struggling with how to end it. He found this constant struggle ironic because endings were no stranger to him. Deep down, he knew it was because people were always leaving him, not the other way around. As a writer, he knew that in order to write an effective ending, he’d have to get in the headspace of those who had left him in the past and that was just something he was not willing to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sighing, he leaned back in his chair before scrubbing his face roughly with his hand. Crossing his arms, he stared at the blinking cursor on the screen, rubbing his thumb on his left hand along the side of his pinky where his soulmate mark was. This wasn’t a subconscious action, but rather one of comfort. In fact, he did it so much he was surprised that the mark hadn’t begun to fade. However, unlike tattoos, soulmarks didn’t fade over time. Uncrossing his arms, he held his left hand up in front of him in the dull light to look at it. He’d never admit it out loud, but he thought about his soulmate constantly, whoever she was, she was present in every waking moment of his life. She was the first thought when his eyes opened in the morning and the last when his head hit the pillow at night. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The truth was that soulmates were a sensitive subject for him, painful even, and it wasn’t one that he spoke about often outside of his own private thoughts. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>In his formative years, Jughead had little to no interest in girls. While his friend Archie had crushes here and there, all of his relationships with the opposite sex were platonic. It’s not that he wasn’t interested in romance, he just figured he had all the time in the world for it and he didn’t mind waiting for his soulmate to come along for that time to begin. In fact, he almost hoped that he’d get some time to grow up and experience the world before his would-be soulmate entered his life. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This hope came from watching his parents continuously try and fail to keep their relationship afloat throughout his entire life. His parents realized they were soulmates while they were still in high school and his mother got pregnant with him before she got the chance to graduate. He often wondered if their lack of life experience played a role in their unavoidable ending. Maybe if they had given each other the space to explore the world instead of immediately starting a family, they could’ve resolved their differences and found a way to stay together.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Even now, he wondered if his parents had ever truly loved each other or if that’s what they just convinced themselves they were because of the matching marks on their skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Whoever his soulmate was, he hoped that she’d be willing to give them a fair shot at falling in love because ending up like his parents was a very real fear for him. He knew his circumstances were different— he was already twenty-three and had yet to meet his elusive other half. Wherever she was, he hoped that she was happy and safe and that she didn’t feel as lonely as he did while they waited to find each other. He hoped she knew how much he wanted to be someone to her, someone she could count on and trust, someone she wanted to love and grow old with. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He also hoped that she wouldn’t mind that he was a Serpent. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead had joined the Serpents on his sixteenth birthday. It was as natural to him as everything else he experienced coming of age, like growing taller or his voice dropping after he hit puberty. Being a Serpent was ingrained into his family, his values and morals and being a member was something he was proud of. Especially after his father took control and asked Jughead for his help to reform, not only the members, but also what the group stood for as a whole. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It took a few years, but eventually they were able to move away from their illegal activities like tagging buildings and moving drugs. Now they were hired for other jobs, like security at large events, or if someone needed protection. He could easily admit that their work wasn’t 100% legal, they often sat in the grey area, but things were definitely better than they used to be. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>This weekend in particular, Jughead was tasked with watching after the bar and the members of the Southside Serpents until his father, FP, returned from his weekend visit to his little sister, Jellybean, and his mom in Ohio.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Since it was Friday night, the noise from the bar down below had grown louder and louder as it filled with people over the last few hours. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His best friends Archie Andrews, Toni Topaz and Sweet Pea helped him and his dad run the bar every weekend. Archie and Sweet Pea oversaw security and made sure everyone stayed safe and had a good time and Toni kept an eye on the bar. The four of them had grown up together and had worked together so many times that they barely had to speak anymore to communicate. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Deliberately, Jughead blinked his eyes a few times and gave his head a shake. How long had he been sitting here staring at a blank computer screen? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Too long. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought to himself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together Jones. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He sighed again, cracking his knuckles and rolling his shoulders before he lowered his hands down to the keyboard again. However, before he could even type the first word that came to mind there was a knock at the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come in,” he said, keeping his eyes on the door. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Archie’s head popped his head in. “Jug, we’ve got a problem downstairs,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?” He asked, his brows drawing together in concern. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wordlessly, Archie held up a single playing card. It was the Queen of Hearts that had a hand drawn insignia on it for the Ghoulies, their rival gang on the Northside of town. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They had been so stupid. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty cursed their “fool proof” plan over and over again as she paced the length of the room she was being held in. After Veronica placed the tip down with the card, it had taken all but thirty seconds for everything to go to shit. Betty had all but dragged Veronica to the exit, shoving her through the door before pulling it shut and turning to face the Serpents that had been chasing after them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’ll go quietly,” she said, keeping her voice even. “Unless you try to go after my friend, then I’m going to have to hurt you.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Running the scenario through her head again, the two of them probably could have escaped together, but it wasn’t a risk she was willing to take. The entire mission (could she even call it that?) was her cross to bear and there was no way she was going to let Veronica take any of the heat. She didn’t know what was going to happen to her now that she was locked in here. If it was like anything the Ghoulies did to people they grabbed, it wasn’t going to be good. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Already having searched the room for weaknesses, she knew that escaping wasn’t going to be an option. She looked down at her outfit, cursing their stupid plan again because fighting her way out definitely wasn’t going to be an option either. Regardless, whatever the Serpents had planned for her, there was no way she wasn’t going to go down swinging. Dress or no dress. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing steps on the other side of the door approaching, Betty moved to the far side of the room and prepared herself. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Serpent that had originally grabbed her, a woman with hot pink hair that fell to her waist entered the room alone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I could take her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Betty thought to herself. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But how many are on the other side of this door? </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright, let’s keep this simple,” she said. “Why are you here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty snorted. “You wouldn’t believe me even if I told you,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Serpent rolled her eyes. “We already know you’re a Ghoulie, you might as well just spill.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d have to kill me first,” she replied, her voice dripping with faux sweetness. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I like your spunk, but you’re going to regret your silence when the boss get down here,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll see about that,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The two women stared at each other, arms crossed, hips cocked, faces neutral. Betty had to admit, this whole exchange unnerved her. She had never been taken captive before and although she didn’t know how these things worked, from what she heard, they definitely didn’t go like this. She wondered if they sent this girl in to distract her, if she was the calmest part of the evening, she worried what was coming next… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>***</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is she?” Jughead shouted into Archie’s ear as they crossed the bar. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweet Pea and Toni are holding her downstairs,” he shouted back. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead’s mind was spinning, he fucking hated the Ghoulies. They were no better than the scum on the bottom of his boot, but they normally kept to themselves. For the life of him, he couldn’t imagine why they picked tonight to infiltrate Serpent territory and in that manner. In the past, they just tagged one of the buildings on the edge of their side of town or sped past them on the roads, but they never pulled a stunt like this and he was determined to get to the bottom of it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Descending the stairs, he grabbed Archie by the shoulder. “Stay up here and keep an eye on things, I’ll send Pea up,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” Archie asked in surprise. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead nodded, normally he and Archie handled interrogations together, but he felt confident he could handle this one solo. “Yeah, plus there’s no guarantee that these two were working alone. I need all eyes on the floor.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>After talking to Sweet Pea and getting his version of what happened, Jughead sent him upstairs to the bar to help Archie and then entered the room. He saw Toni’s bright pink hair, standing with her arms crossed staring at who he assumed was the Ghoulie they brought down here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Toni,” Jughead said, taking the space just behind her, waiting for a status report.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni turned to him, blocking his view. “This one doesn’t seem like she wants to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Jughead nodded, looking over Toni’s shoulder to take a look at the rival gang member. Most of the Ghoulie’s he encountered were dirty looking, covered in sweat and dirt with weird black and white war paint. He expected to see whatever the female version of that was, but he immediately realized that he was sorely mistaken. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The girl standing in front of him looked nothing like a Ghoulie. She was breathtakingly gorgeous, with voluptuous curly blonde hair, iridescent green eyes and plump dark red lips. A real, living, breathing, heaven-sent angel and when their eyes locked for the first time, he felt his entire world shift on its axis. It was like every cell in his body was vibrating with life, like they recognized her somehow. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling the blood drain from his face, he swallowed hard, shifting on his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <span>Was this… was she… </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>She couldn’t be… </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>***</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty’s heart was beating wildly in her ears as she stared at the man across from her. When the Serpent with the hot pink hair - apparently named Toni - mentioned </span>
  <em>
    <span>the boss, </span>
  </em>
  <span>she assumed that the leader of the Serpents was coming down to deal with her, not his son. She had heard of the mysterious dark Serpent Prince and even though she had no idea what to expect, she never imagined that he would look quite like this. Thick, curly raven black hair with dark and stormy blue eyes that could probably see down into the depths of her soul if she let him. He was tall and thin in stature, but Betty could tell how strong he was from how his black cotton t-shirt stretched across his muscular body. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Standing there she should’ve been afraid of him, but she wasn’t and for the life of her she couldn’t pinpoint exactly why. In fact, ever since she looked at him she had felt a sense of calm wash over her. It was like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew him</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow even though she was positive that she had never seen him before. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Bright spots danced in her line of vision, making her realize that she had been standing still for too long. Shifting her weight, she tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before dropping her gaze to the floor. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She heard his breath hitch before he spoke. “Toni, I got this, head upstairs and help man the bar.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty looked up in disbelief, her pulse quickening under her skin. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toni, raised an eyebrow at him in surprise before shaking her head. “Suit yourself, but don’t let those pretty green eyes fool you. This one’s scrappy.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes at her as she passed him before she opened the door and exited. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling a chair up to a table located on the right side of the room and took a seat. “Would you like to join me?” he asked, motioning to the chair across from him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty hesitated, caging her lower lip between her teeth. Every part of her being was screaming for her to trust the man in front of her, but she didn’t know why and that made her uneasy. Despite how she was feeling, she had to play it smart. She couldn’t go weak in the knees and let her brain go to mush even if this guy was hands down the most attractive man she had ever seen. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Get it together Cooper, this man is the head of the Serpents, not your knight in shining armor.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt you,” he said gently. “I just want to talk.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Anger flared in her chest, did he think she was stupid? Did he think she was some scared little rookie that was going to spill it all as soon as he batted his eyelashes at her? </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And what happens after I talk?” Betty said bitterly. “Are you going to let me go or are you going to keep me prisoner here in your dingy snake basement?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tension flashed across his features. “That depends,” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“On?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What you tell me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Betty barked out a laugh, turning to take a few steps away from him to walk to the other side of the room before turning to face him again. “Do you know what will happen to me if I talk? What will happen to the people I care about? I’d rather be stuck here. Do your worst, I’m not saying a damn thing.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He flinched. “I already told you I’m not going to hurt you, you can trust me to keep my word… you can t—” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“—</span>
  <em>
    <span>trust you!?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She shouted, cutting him off. “What fantasy world are you living in? You're the son of the leader of the Southside Serpents—” She pointed at him and then at herself— “I’m a Northside Ghoulie, why in the world would I ever trust you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He stood then, closing the handful of steps between. Every instinct in her body told her to step away from him, but she was rooted to the spot. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Because,” He began as he held his left hand up to her. “I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*cue dramatic music* <br/>I know, I know, cliff hangers get me just as much as the next reader! 😆 <br/>I'd love to hear from you! If you liked it and have time to leave a comment I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter 😊 or feel free to reach out to my on Tumblr: @peaceblessingspeyton</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Nineteen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shout out to those of you who have left comments and kudos, and to those of you who have bookmarked and subscribed to this fic! It means more than you know 💕</p><p>Also, a special thank you to Cyd (smugheadjonesthethird) for betaing this chapter for me! 💕</p><p>Chapter Title Inspired by: Nineteen by Haley Williams</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Because,” He began as he held his left hand up to her own. “I’m pretty sure you’re my soulmate,”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Betty felt everything around her slow, like time was trying to come to a complete stop. Panic struck her like a bolt of lightning, traveling down her spine and into her limbs as a numbness slowly started to spread through her body.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you just say?” Betty asked, her voice trembling.</p><p> </p><p>“I said, you’re my soulmate.” he repeated again, raising his hand further so that it was closer to her face. </p><p> </p><p>Betty looked down to see a red ring on Jughead’s left pinky that was identical to her own. <em> No, no, no, </em> she thought, fighting down the bile rising in her throat. <em> This is NOT happening. </em>There was no way Jughead was her soulmate, one of them must’ve seen her soulmate mark and told him. </p><p> </p><p>“What is this? Some kind of tactic?” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead’s eye widened in shock as his hand fell to his side. “Are you serious right now? What do you think I am? Some kind of monster?” </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what you are,” she said venomously, “but there is no way <em> you </em> are my soulmate.” </p><p> </p><p>The two of them stared at each other for a long moment, both of them glaring at the other with their lips pressed into a thin line. </p><p> </p><p>“I may be a lot of things,” Jughead said slowly, breaking the silence. “But a liar isn’t one of them. Come on.”</p><p> </p><p>He reached out and wrapped his hand around her wrist before she could pull away from him.</p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing? Let go of me!” </p><p> </p><p>“Not a chance,” he growled through clenched teeth. </p><p> </p><p>Betty’s heart slammed into her ribcage as a new wave of adrenaline began to pump through her body. They went out the door, up the basement steps, around the corner and up two more flights of stairs to a door that led to a hallway. Jughead was moving so fast that Betty had a hard time trying to keep up in her heels, making her wish that she hadn’t listened to Veronica’s fashion advice and wore her combat boots. Never letting go of her wrist, he led them to the end of the hallway and to a final door that opened into an apartment. It was only when they were inside and the door was shut behind them that he finally let go of her. </p><p> </p><p>By then she was shaking from the adrenaline coursing through her body and the fear of the unknown. “Why did you bring me up here?” </p><p> </p><p>“To prove to you that I’m not a liar,” he said over his shoulder as he headed for the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>Betty watched as he knelt down in front of the bathroom vanity and started rummaging through it. Looking over her shoulder, eyeing the door as she contemplated if she had enough time to escape, but she was too curious about what Jughead was doing to try. Looking back towards the bathroom, she saw that he had pulled out a bottle of rubbing alcohol and a bag of cotton balls. Then he kicked the door shut, a loud<em> thwack </em>reverberating through the otherwise silent apartment, and walked back towards her, placing both items on the kitchen table. </p><p> </p><p>Not knowing what else to do, she stepped closer to the table standing opposite to him. Without saying anything, he unscrewed the cap on the rubbing alcohol and took two cotton balls from the bag and placed them on top of the opening of the container before tipping it over. When the cotton balls were soaked through, he tipped the container back, set it on the table and then held one out to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Here,” he said, stretching his arms so that his hand hung palm up over the center of the table. </p><p> </p><p>“What do you want me to do with that?” </p><p> </p><p>“I want you to try and rub my soulmate mark off of my hand,” he said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. </p><p> </p><p>Betty froze, panic licked her insides like flames consuming a house. It made her feel a little dizzy. </p><p> </p><p>“W-why can’t you just admit that you’re lying,” she managed, “Why are you making me go through all of this?” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead walked around the table until he was standing right in front of her. “Because I’m not lying to you. Let’s take the matching soulmarks out of tonight’s equation for a second, you can’t seriously tell me that you didn’t feel the energy in the room shift the second we laid eyes on each other, or that you don’t feel the strange pull between us— even now. Or the fact that even though your adrenaline is pumping and you’re probably scared out of your mind that as soon as we touch or get this close that a wave of calm comes over you.” He said, tremulously. </p><p> </p><p>She shook her head as she squeezed her eyes shut. <em> Get out of my head. </em> There was no way that this was real, he was manipulating her. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me” — he took a step closer to her — “look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel any of those things.” </p><p> </p><p>Tears started to flood down her face as she kept her eyes shut. Maybe she did feel all of those things. Maybe she believed him that his soulmark was real, that this wasn’t all a big hoax to get her to cave and tell him anything he wanted to know. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn’t ready to face any of this.</p><p> </p><p>“Betty?” Jughead coaxed, his voice soft and gentle. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry,” she breathed, “I can’t do this.” </p><p> </p><p>“Betty, wait, I—”</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t wait to hear what he had to say. Turning on her heel she rushed out the door, using her memory to go back the way they came, pushing past a tall Serpent that was standing at the bottom of the last flight of stairs before making a beeline for the back door. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey! Where do you think you’re going?!” </p><p> </p><p>“Let her go, Pea!” Jughead ordered behind her. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t stop moving until she made it to the middle of the parking lot. Pausing a moment, she scanned the line on the far end of the lot, looking for the visible marker she left herself earlier that evening. Jogging toward the trees, she spotted her hot pink scrunchy that she’d left on a tree branch where she’d hidden her bike before she and Veronica entered the Whyte Wyrm hours before. Although she had had high hopes for everything to go according to plan, she had still been smart enough to leave herself an escape plan if the night went to complete shit. </p><p> </p><p>Not wasting another second, Betty made her way to her bike, whipping off the protective cover with a loud snap before mounting it. Another moment later and she was through the trees, flying full speed down the length of the Wyrm’s parking lot, not bothering to give the screaming Serpents a second glance and only focusing on her escape. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Jughead raced up the stairs back up to his office and slammed the door behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“God dammit!” He growled, before kicking his desk across the room, sending his laptop and everything else on top of the desk flying off of it. </p><p> </p><p>The door flew open behind him and Archie, Toni, and Sweet Pea entered the room. Archie looked around the office, his fire-red eyebrows almost touching his hair line as he ran a hand over his face. </p><p> </p><p>“How could you just let her go like that?!” Toni snapped irritably. </p><p> </p><p>“Leave me alone,” he growled quietly. “Someone needs to man the bar.” </p><p> </p><p>Sweet Pea shut the door behind them. “The bar is covered Jug, what the hell just happened?” </p><p> </p><p>Walking to the far wall, he put his back to it and slid to the floor, yanking his beanie off of his head before roughly raking his hands through his hair. His thoughts were racing through his brain. He just met his soulmate, who happened to be the most gorgeous, ethereal human he’d ever laid eyes on. And she was also a Ghoulie… His heart ached in his chest. He wanted things to go differently when he finally met her, he wanted to be enough for her, he wanted their connection to be enough of a reason for her to stay. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I’m sorry, I can’t do this. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The image of her glassy green eyes filled with more pain than a soul should ever have to bear would forever be burned into his memory. His soulmate was beautiful and broken. Just like him. </p><p> </p><p>“Jug?” Archie kneeled in front of him, placing a hand on his arm making him look up at his best friend. “Whatever it is, you can tell us.” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead looked from Archie to Toni and then to Sweet Pea. His three best friends knew him better than anyone else, had seen him at his darkest moments and he at theirs. </p><p> </p><p>He rubbed his soulmark with his thumb as he looked down at his lap again. “She’s my soulmate,” he confessed in a whisper. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>After closing, Archie and Toni split up the tips for the night and then sent everyone home. Jughead looked at the digital clock that hung on the top left side of the bar and noted the time. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> 3:51am.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Taking a seat at the bar, Toni pulled a glass and a bottle of whiskey off the shelves behind her and poured him a glass. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Toni.” </p><p> </p><p>She gave him a small smile before turning back around to replace the bottle then continued to clean up around her. Archie pulled up a stool and sat behind him just as Sweet Pea came out of the back, pushing a mop and bucket. </p><p> </p><p>“So tell us again why you think this girl is your soulmate?” Toni asked.</p><p> </p><p>“She tucked her hair behind her ear with her left hand and I saw it,” he said, looking down to examine his own soulmark. </p><p> </p><p>Toni and Sweet Pea exchanged a disbelieving look. “Are you sure that’s what you saw? The lighting kind of sucks down there Jug,” </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Sweet Pea continued. “Did you get a closer look? I mean, Toni and I man-handled her pretty good. Maybe her finger was just bruised.” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead gritted his teeth. “I know what I saw and after I showed her mine, she didn’t deny it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Of course she didn’t,” Toni countered. “She wanted to use it against you so she could escape.” </p><p> </p><p>“Toni,” Archie warned. </p><p> </p><p>“What? He’s torturing himself right now and for what? For something he <em> thinks </em>he saw?” </p><p> </p><p>“I know what I saw!” Jughead said, slamming his fist on the bar top making everyone around him flinch. He paused for a moment, taking in a few deep breaths in an attempt to reign in his anger. “—a-and I know what I felt, I can’t explain it, it was like I was drawn to her. Like I knew her somehow…” </p><p> </p><p>Squeezing his eyes shut, he shook his head to rid his friends comments from his head. Betty looked almost panic stricken when she saw the mark on his hand, if she was going to try and use it against him she would have had a completely different reaction.</p><p> </p><p>“So,” Archie began, “What are you going to do now?” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead blew out a breath. “I don’t know, the fact that she’s a Ghoulie makes things ten times more complicated. It’s not like I could drive over to the Northside and knock on her front door, you know?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually Jug, I think you may be onto something about that.” Sweet Pea said. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead turned around on his stool to look over his shoulder at Sweet Pea, who was currently scrolling through his phone. “What are you talking about SP?” </p><p> </p><p>“Blondie wasn’t alone when she dropped the Ghoulie’s calling card tonight, she had a friend with her.” </p><p> </p><p>Jughead and Archie exchanged a confused look, this was a detail all of them already knew. “Okay… what about it?” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah-ha! I knew I recognized her from somewhere,” Sweet Pea handed Jughead his phone. “Your girl goes to Riverdale High on the Northside.” </p><p> </p><p>Carefully, he took the phone from his friend and examined the screen. It was opened to Sweet Pea’s Instagram account where there was a photo of Betty and the brunette she was with earlier that night. The two girls were standing by the Riverdale High football field. Taking a closer look, Jughead saw that the time stamp for the post was last Friday. </p><p> </p><p>The picture was captioned: “<em> Here’s to the nights I’ll always remember with the friends I’ll never forget. #senioryear #RDBulldogs2021 #GhoulieGang </em>” </p><p> </p><p>“The high school isn’t on Ghoulie territory is it?” Archie asked, looking over Jughead’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>He shook his head. “No, my dad and the Ghoulies’ leader, Penny Peabody, made the high school neutral ground when Southside High was shut down. No one is allowed to attack on the other, it’s strictly enforced.” </p><p> </p><p>“Interesting that the Ghoulie Queen values an education,” Toni commented, rolling her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>Jughead smirked at his friend and then looked back down at the picture. He clicked on where Betty was tagged to look at her profile, a plan already forming in the back of his mind. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Betty woke up Monday morning with the feeling of dread in the pit of her stomach. Squeezing her eyes against the streams of early morning sunlight peeking through her curtains, she ran what she needed to do that day through her head. There was a deadline coming up with the Blue and Gold, a paper due in AP Lit, and a quiz in Spanish. </p><p> </p><p>She sighed, knowing that there was no point in staying in bed since her anxiety was already coursing through her body at full force. Getting up, she crossed her room to grab her bathrobe off the back of the door, immediately eyeing the dress she wore Friday night. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Once Betty was sure that no Serpents were coming after her and she was almost back to the Northside, she pulled over. Texting Chai and Veronica, Chai gave her his location and she continued on her way to meet him. After everything that happened tonight, she wasn’t ready to go back to the Ghoulie bar, or to face Penny.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She met Chai outside his father’s garage, concern written all over his face. “Betty you look like you’ve seen a ghost, are you okay?” He looked her over, turning her this way and that. “Did they hurt you? Because if they did I swear to G—”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They didn’t hurt me.” Betty said, cutting him off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Then what’s wrong?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Could she tell Chai the truth? Trust him to keep it a secret? She still had one too many suspicions as to why she was sent into the belly of the beast in the first place.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Deciding against it, she said, “Nothing, I guess I’m just shaken up from the whole thing.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He nodded. “I was really worried about you. I’m glad you’re okay.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Without missing a beat, she threw her arms around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. “Thank you,” she mumbled into his chest.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Chai paused for a moment, before wrapping his arms around her, running his fingers through her hair. She held onto him tightly, breathing in his scent in an attempt to calm her frayed nerves. She and Chai had always had a platonic relationship, she never saw him as more than a best friend or brother. That was the part that always made her feel safe and at home with him. Brothers were protective by nature, they always looked out for you. However this time, while she stood there wrapped up in Chai’s arms like she had so many times before, all she could think about was what it would feel like to be in Jughead’s.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Even now, Betty regretted running away from him. But what choice did she have? They were from two different worlds, maybe his people would understand, but hers would not. </p><p> </p><p>Still, her heart couldn’t help but flutter in her chest when she thought of him. A week ago, she didn’t want anything to do with her soulmate but now? Now that she knew that all this time he was just on the other side of town, soulmates was all she could think about. </p><p> </p><p>Was it possible to feel a complete stranger in your heart? To feel them in your life before you ever thought to? </p><p> </p><p>Shaking her head, she supposed that was conundrum with soulmates. </p><p> </p><p>Even in the 21st century, with all its technology and medical advancements, scientists still couldn’t figure out any more about soulmates and their bond than the ancient philosophers that first documented them. Two people were born with the same mark on their skin and there was no rhyme or reason to their shape, placement or color. For example, while hers was a red ring around her left pinky finger, Veronica’s was two black branches intertwined at the stem over her rib cage, and Chai’s was a handful of navy blue and dark purple squiggly lines in between his shoulder blades. </p><p> </p><p>After she got ready for the day and grabbed her backpack and helmet to leave, she made a mental note to do more research on soulmates later that night. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The last time Jughead had crossed the threshold of the Blue and Gold was on his high school graduation day a little over five years ago. The four worn and aged walls that currently surrounded him were a haven to him during a very dark period of his life. A time when he was heartbroken and never felt more alone. Walking towards his old desk, he ran his hand along the edge of it fondly as he took a seat in the editor’s chair. From his research, he knew Betty sat here now and a rush of pride flowed through him when he thought of his soulmate’s gift for writing and journalism. Although he loved  the investigative side of journalism, he prefered to spend his time getting lost in more fictional worlds. </p><p> </p><p>Looking around, he realized that the room hadn’t changed a bit. The old filing cabinets covered in an ancient layer of dust still lined the right side of the room and on the left were floor to ceiling bookshelves filled with books that he never touched. In the middle of the room sat six desktop computers that were individually covered with a white sheet making him wonder if Betty was the only one that worked on the school newspaper these days. </p><p> </p><p>Eyeing the computer that sat on the left hand side of the editor’s desk, he reached forward to move the mouse and bring the machine to life. When the screen turned on, there was a picture of the high school’s mascot, the Bulldog. Tapping the spacebar, the dialog box to log in appeared. </p><p> </p><p>Pulling his lips into a smirk, he decided to try and enter his old username and password. Just then, the door to the office opened and he looked up to watch Betty walk into the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Morning,” he said cheerily.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit,” Betty flinched, leaning on the door so that it slammed behind her. </p><p> </p><p>They both stared at each other, the feeling of the world around them coming to a standstill returning. He took this time to take in her features. She was still wearing her hair down this morning, but unlike Friday night, she had on minimal makeup. She was also wearing ripped black jeans, black boots and a black hoodie that looked threadbare instead of a red dress and heels. </p><p> </p><p>He cleared his throat. “You know they tell you that they wipe all your info after graduation, but it looks like they forgot about me,” he joked, pointing at the computer. </p><p> </p><p>“You wrote for the Blue and Gold?” she asked, taking a few steps closer to him. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m surprised,” he said teasingly, cocking his head at her. “I thought you were a serious journalist.” </p><p> </p><p>Betty furrowed her brows, making a soft V shape form between them. “I am.” </p><p> </p><p>“So was I. But apparently,” he clicked his tongue cheekily, “only one of us did our homework.” </p><p> </p><p>She blushed, looking down at her feet before making eye contact with him again. “Why are you here, Jughead?” </p><p> </p><p>“To finish what we started the other night.” Standing, he removed his satchel and took out the bottle of rubbing alcohol and the few cotton balls he’d brought with him. “Why did you run away from me?”</p><p> </p><p>Betty stood silently, her eyes fixed on a spot on the desk making his heart ache in his chest as he realized she was still scared. </p><p> </p><p>“You can tell me the truth,” he said, softly. “You don’t have to be afraid.” </p><p> </p><p>She looked at him then, her deep green shimmering eyes turning angry. “It’s not that simple.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why?” His own voice lilting with annoyance. “Because we’re in opposing gangs?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, it’s more than that.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then what is it? Why don’t you just tell me what is so bad about being my soulmate?” </p><p> </p><p>“Because I don’t want to know you!” </p><p> </p><p>He stepped back like she had struck him. “You don’t mean that.” </p><p> </p><p>“How would you know? You don’t even know me!” </p><p> </p><p>“But I’m trying to!” He yelled back. “Which is a lot more than I can say for you!” </p><p> </p><p>Betty opened her mouth to respond and shut it again. Crossing her arms, she looked at the floor, her lower lip sticking out in a pout and trembling. He took a deep breath and sighed, feeling like such an asshole for raising his voice at her. </p><p> </p><p>“Look Betty, I’m sorry okay? You’re right, I don’t know you, but I want to. The whole reason I came here this morning was to convince you to give me a chance and I’m not doing a very good job at it.” </p><p> </p><p>She nodded, still not looking at him. “I’m sorry, too. I know this probably isn’t how you imagined meeting your soulmate.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not,” he said, taking a tentative step closer to her. “But that doesn’t mean I would change a single second of it.” </p><p> </p><p>This time she did look at him, offering him a small smile before sniffling again and wiping at her nose with the sleeve of her hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>“How about this?” Just like he had Friday night, he uncapped the alcohol bottle and wet two cotton balls before reaching out to hand one to her. “Let’s just get this part over with, then we can just take this one step at time from there.” </p><p> </p><p><em> C’mon baby girl, </em> he thought adoringly as he held her gaze, <em> Don’t hide from me, step out of the shadows and into my life.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Letting out a shaky breath, Betty nodded and took one of the cotton balls. Silently, the two of them took turns rubbing the alcohol into the other’s skin where their soulmarks were. Jughead wasn’t a 100% positive, but he was sure that all soulmates went through a moment like this one and he wondered if everyone felt the same amount of terror and excitement that he did. When neither of their marks faded, the two of them stared at each other in wonder. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the bell rang out in the hallway effectively popping the bubble that had formed around them. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit, I’m going to be late.” Grabbing her backpack Betty ran to the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Wait!” Jughead said, following her. “Did I earn my chance?” </p><p> </p><p>Smiling at him, she took a small notebook and a pen out of the front pocket of her bag before scribbling something on one of the pages and tearing it out. “Text me later?” </p><p> </p><p>He beamed at her, his heart hammering in his chest. “Yeah, I can do that.” </p><p> </p><p>Without another word, she inclined her head to him before stepping out into the hallway and pulling the door shut behind her. </p><p> </p><p>Tucking the piece of paper in the pocket of his sherpa jacket, he looked around the room one more time before collecting his things. The last time he had been all those years ago here he'd felt broken and damaged, and he left feeling helpless and alone. </p><p> </p><p>This time when he stepped into the empty hallway and shut the door behind him, he felt something completely the opposite. </p><p> </p><p>Hope.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'd love to hear from you! If you liked it and have time to leave a comment I'd love to know what you thought of the chapter 😊 or feel free to reach out to my on Tumblr: @peaceblessingspeyton</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>